nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vasari Fiasco
The Vasari Fiasco was a short conflict between Rache Glock and Pen Par that was later voided for a variety of reasons. The war was marked by especially high casualty rates among the Vasari Fleet despite a much larger fleet. It was extremely brief and involved two players who had not had countries for very long (Pen had his for about 40 years while Glock had his country for about 6 years). Force Comparison Pen Par In total, Pen had the following forces *30 Jikara Navigator (Scout) *110 Ravastra Skirmisher (Light) * 90 Kanrak Assailant (Assault) *40 Karrastra Destructor (Siege) *40 Junsurak Sentinel (Anti-Strike Craft) *30 Lasurak Transporter (Squadron Support) *40 Stilakus Subverter (Offensive Support) *30 Serevun Overseer (Defensive Support) *30 Skarovas Enforcer (Heavy Combat) *40 Sivuskras Ruiner (Mine Layer) *6 Kortul Devastator (Battleship) *2 Skirantra Carrier (Carrier) *2 Jarrasul Evacuator (Mothership) *4 Antorak Marauder (Support Ship) *4 Vulkoras Desolator (Heavy Assault) Glock *The Generous: Heavy cargo frigate *4 SV-6A destroyer *16 SV-5A frigate *32 SV-4A corvette *32 SV-4B escort *64 SV-3A fast attack craft *64 SV-3B patrol craft *256 SV-1A strike craft *116 OEC The Build-Up Glock had recently rejoined NC and was experimenting with having a company act as his Government (RMG). Bismarck, Pen and Farma misunderstood the system and believed that his economy would cause damage to their own. Thus they embargoed him. Pen then decided to try and take things further. Gunboat Diplomacy Pen tried to encourage NPC nations not to conduct trade with Glock. Pen, well known for his Paranoia believed that Glock was plotting with Wane against him, bis and legless. He then demanded that RMG and Dark INC (which was a similar pseudo-company/government led by Wane) stand down (from what, we're not sure) and submit to an investigation. He then sent the Dark Fleet to the system that Glock was located in and had it conduct SIGINT and IMINT operations against RMG. RMG denied the Vasari's statements and questioned the sanity of their leaders. They also presented 4 Light Orbital Battle Groups. They then covertly began broadcasting MLP towards the Dark Fleet. Pen then asked for an investigation into these new 4 LOBG's (which were voided in the end along with Pen's reason to enter Glock's system) The Vasari Empire pulled out its forces that had been taking part in The N Duel on RMG's moon. The CEO of RMG then refuses to consort with the aggressors and insulted their intellect. The Vasari Empire ordered the Crimson Fleet to rearm and support the Dark Fleet. They then warned RMG that if any forces moved towards their fleets, they would be destroyed effectively blockading the system as they lay between Earth and RMG's moon. The fleet was ordered into a highly concentrated square formation. RMG sent a single super-heavy freighter to negotiate with the Vasari Empire. They then demanded that it deactivated its drives before coming any closer and be towed in. RMG said they couldn't as the drives take weeks to shut down. The Vasari Empire then called off negotiations. "The Generous" Super-Heavy Freighter proceeded to FTL jump into the middle of the enemy formation and sent its reactors into overload taking out around 30 smaller craft and 3 capital ships. The remainder of the Vasari Fleet then FTL jumped out of the area. The Killing Fields The Vasari Empire denounced RMG as a terrorist faction and called for international support. Some NPC's supported the Vasari Empire, others supported RMG while most were confused onto why broadcasting MLP was terrorism Pen had ordered a second fleet to reinforce his Dark Fleet and then have this combined force re-enter Glock's system. He ordered his ships to remain space out to prevent another Generous attack. He sent the highly mobile long range assault frigates to spearhead the attack and attack any RMG or Dark INC ships. His fleet was to slowly move towards Glock's moon. He ordered his long range strike craft to engage any enemy vessels similar in function to his assault frigates and any long-range space defenses. Glock then told Pen that he almost admired his bravery and that Pen was getting Glocked. Glock ordered his corvettes and frigates to get into 3 Urchin formations, which are whenever the vessels join together into a shape resembling a sea urchin providing overlapping shields and minimizing weak spots. He then ordered most of his ground vehicles to attach to the hulls of his ships, increasing their firepower, EW, sensor and anti-strike craft capability. He loaded up several companies of mechanized infantry onto assault transports for boarding actions and ordered his FAC to FTL jump into the heart of the fleet, release their payload then FTL jump out. The FAC attack was relatively unsuccessful but took few losses. The Urchin formations devastated Pen's fleet. RMG destroyers destroyer large quantities of assault frigates. The boarding actions were also fairly successful. After this Pen ordered his ships to retreat. The End-Game The Vasari had 1/2 of their fleet destroyed in addition to those destroyed by the Generous attack and saw large numbers of the remainder captured. RMG lost 1/4 of their fleet. This was a clear victory for RMG and Glock. The conflict was later voided by Scorched for two reasons. *He felt that Glock's fleet was too large for a 6 year old nation *He felt that Pen didn't have sufficient justification to go to war (At this time, NC had a rule that required all PVP wars to have legitimate in-game reasons for them after The Mario Protocol, another war that Glock was involved in) Category:NC Wars Category:Player Wars